Farm Frenzy вики:Авторские права
thumb Действия участников Farm Frenzy вики в области соблюдения авторских прав должны быть согласованы с: * Условиями использования, определёнными Фэндом; * лицензиями Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (CC-BY-SA-3.0)Официальный текст лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 и GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL)Официальный текст лицензии GNU Free Documentation License 1.3 ; * законодательством об авторском праве, действующим в СШАТекст закона США об авторских правах , где расположены серверы русской Википедии; * с законодательством государства, в котором возможно «испрашивание охраны»Всемирная конвенция об авторском праве от 6 сентября 1952 г. (пересмотрена в Париже 24 июля 1971 г.)Договор ВОИС по авторскому праву (WCT) (принят Дипломатической конференцией в Женеве 20 декабря 1996 г.)Московское соглашение о сотрудничестве в области охраны авторского права (Москва, 24 сентября 1993 г.)Официальный сайт WIPOParis Convention for the Protection of Industrial Property Часть IV Гражданского кодекса Российской Федерации «Права на результаты интеллектуальной деятельности и средства индивидуализации». Лицензии CC-BY-SA-3.0 и GFDL, по которым публикуются и распространяются текстовые материалы Farm Frenzy вики, позволяют их распространение, изменение и использование в любых (в том числе коммерческих) целях при условии, что лицензии остаются в силе и указывается ссылка на Farm Frenzy вики как на источник. В Farm Frenzy вики отсутствуют неизменяемые разделы, а также вступительные и заключительные тексты. В соответствии с соглашениями Бернской конвенции по охране литературных и художественных произведенийБернская конвенция по охране литературных и художественных произведений от 9 сентября 1886 г., авторское право распространяется по умолчанию. Это значит, что даже произведения, не обозначенные знаком охраны авторского права, могут быть объектом авторского права. Использование сторонних текстов при написании статей Текст может быть размещён в Farm Frenzy вики только при выполнении одного из следующих условий: * если этот текст является общественным достоянием (как в США, так и в стране происхождения); * если этот текст не является объектом авторского права (например, в ряде стран к таким текстам относят законы и другие официальные документы, фольклор, расписания движения транспорта и телепередач); * если вы являетесь автором этого текста и согласны с его распространением, изменением и использованием (в том числе коммерческим) на условиях лицензии CC BY-SA (и, возможно, GFDL); подробнее о регистрации разрешений см. Farm Frenzy вики:ДОБРО; * если правообладатель этого текста дал разрешение на распространение, изменение и использование (в том числе коммерческое) на условиях лицензии CC BY-SA (и, возможно, GFDL). Внимание! Во избежание ошибки при заимствовании следует анализировать достоверность и состав авторских прав на произведения в источниках заимствования. Допускается заимствование фактов (фактической информации) об объекте статьи. Допускается использование цитаты в объёме, оправданном целью цитирования. Cм. также: * Farm Frenzy вики:Цитирование * Farm Frenzy вики:Ссылки на источники — Ссылки в тексте * Farm Frenzy вики:Авторитетные источники * Farm Frenzy вики:Внешние ссылки * Farm Frenzy вики:Источники информации * Farm Frenzy вики:Ссылки на источники * Farm Frenzy вики:Сноски * Farm Frenzy вики:Список источников, откуда разрешено копирование Использование текстов внутри Farm Frenzy вики При копировании текстов из других статей Farm Frenzy вики или при переводе текстов из других языковых разделов Farm Frenzy вики необходимо также соблюдать авторские права, а именно выполнять требования Условий использования и лицензий GNU FDL и Creative Commons Attribution/Share-Alike 3.0 и указывать авторов статьи, например, через добавление ссылки на историю правок другой статьи (на странице обсуждения с помощью шаблона или в комментариях к правке) или через прямое перечисление основных авторов заимствованного материала. Использование переводов не из Farm Frenzy вики Согласно американскому законодательству (The Copyright Act), распространение перевода защищённого авторскими правами текста запрещено без разрешения правообладателя (см. § 106 · Exclusive rights in copyrighted works: «the owner of copyright (…) has the exclusive rights to do and to authorize (…) derivative works based upon the copyrighted work»). Кроме того, согласно 8-й статье Бернской конвенции, «авторы литературных и художественных произведений, охраняемых настоящей Конвенцией, в течение всего срока действия их прав на оригинальное произведение пользуются исключительным правом переводить и разрешать переводы своих произведений». Аналогичные положения содержатся в законодательстве всех стран, являющихся участниками данной конвенции, в том числе США, Франции и России. Поэтому переводы текстов, не находящихся в общественном достоянии и не выпущенных под свободной лицензией, не могут размещаться в Википедии. Использование изображений при написании статей При размещении изображений в Farm Frenzy вики следует действовать в соответствии с правилами использования изображений и руководством по лицензированию изображений. Что делать при нарушении авторских прав Текст Если содержимое страницы в любом пространстве имён в первой версии явно скопировано из несвободного источника (например, третьего издания БСЭ или официального сайта организации с указанным копирайтом), и нарушение авторских прав не устранено переписыванием текста, статья должна быть быстро удалена по критерию быстрого удаления О11. Для этого надо поставить в начало статьи шаблон , а в обсуждение участнику, создавшему эту статью, выставить сообщение источник плагиата|''название статьи''}}. Если есть сомнения в том, что текст скопирован к нам, а не от насПервым этапом проверки подобного предположения должна стать сверка времени создания текстов: очевидно, что текст, похожий на текст из Википедии, но написанный существенно позже, никак не мог быть источником текста статьи (хотя они оба могут быть производными одного и того же исходного текста)., или точно неизвестно, является ли источник несвободным, а также при любых других сомнениях статью следует выносить на обычное удаление. Если нарушающий авторские права фрагмент был вставлен в версию, не нарушающую авторские права, нужно либо отменить эту правку, указав в комментарии причину отмены и источник нарушающего авторские права текста, либо самостоятельно переписать его. Файлы Подробно использование файлов (изображений) описано в Farm Frenzy вики:Правила использования изображений и Farm Frenzy вики:Лицензирование изображений. Файлы, загруженные без информации об авторстве или без лицензии, следует помечать шаблоном , а в «Обсуждении» загрузившего их участника следует выставить шаблон , информирующий о том, что файл без информации о лицензировании может быть удалён в течение недели. Предупреждения Участника, замеченного в плагиате, следует предупредить, выставив ему в обсуждение шаблон . За последующее нарушение следует предупредить шаблоном . К систематическим нарушителям авторских прав, когда предполагать добрые намерения уже нет оснований, может быть применена блокировка. Ответственность за нарушение авторских прав За нарушение авторских прав правилами Farm Frenzy вики предусмотрены административные меры воздействия, вплоть до полного запрещения нарушителю доступа к сайту. Вне Farm Frenzy вики за нарушение авторских прав предусмотрены меры административной, уголовной и гражданской ответственности. Административные и уголовные дела рассматриваются по месту совершения правонарушения, а гражданские иски — по месту жительства (нахождения) нарушителя. Требование к конкурсам по предотвращению нарушений Любой конкурс по написанию или дополнению статей, проводимый в Farm Frenzy вики или рекламируемый на её страницах, в правилах проведения должен содержать следующие положения: # Жюри конкурса проводит полную или частичную проверку представленных на конкурс статей на предмет соблюдения авторских прав. В случае проведения частичной проверки при обнаружении нарушения авторских прав возможны два варианта: #: 1) полная проверка статей этого участника; #: 2) дополнительная частичная проверка статей этого участника, по результатам которой в случае обнаружения новых нарушений он дисквалифицируется без полной проверки. # В любом случае участник подлежит дисквалификации, если участник не мог не знать о требованиях ВП:АП, и в тексте его конкурсных статей администраторами, подводящими итоги или членами жюри конкурса констатированы нарушения авторских прав, подпадающие хотя бы под один из следующих пунктов: : а) в 2 или более статьях нарушения привели к удалению или потребовали полного переписывания статьи или значительного её фрагмента; : б) нарушения носят систематический характер. См. также * Farm Frenzy вики:Текст лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported * Farm Frenzy вики:Правовая основа * Часто задаваемые вопросы об авторском праве в Farm Frenzy вики * Форум для обсуждения вопросов авторского права в Farm Frenzy вики Примечания *